Together They Are One
by potterslittleprincess
Summary: "They are like links in a chain, together strong, but, apart they are nothing." A certain red-heads opinion on the trio. Disclaimer: None of this is mine


Do you see them? Standing there? They seem so closed off from the world. We think of them as our heroes, they see themselves as friends. There is an important looking man at the podium giving a speech, but you cant stop looking towards the side of the stage at the small group of people standing there.

There are three of them, standing closely, none of them are touching, but it doesn't matter because they are still linked. Their minds somehow connected, tied to one another by an invisible tether. Those around them try and fail to become part of the triangle they have built up.

They have been a triangle since they were eleven, unbending and unrelenting, a force to be reckoned with. They are like links in a chain, together strong, but, apart they are nothing.

They stand together, but not in the formation that you would expect. The only girl in the group stands to the left, shielding the boy in the middle, and on his right stands another boy, slightly taller but equally important.

The girl on the end, who most people would expect to find in the center; protected, rather than doing the protecting. Glares at her surroundings, almost daring anyone to disrupt her and her boys. She turns inward and whispers to the two boys. Both boys turn look at her with identical grins before looking away. The girl huffs and reaches into her bag, pulling out an enormous book, which she balances in one hand whilst quickly flicking through.

She smiles triumphantly before whispering to them, a smirk on her face. Both boys look at the book in disbelief. The taller of the two boys shrugs his shoulders, and rolls his eyes. The girl nudges the boy on her right frowning slightly in silent communication, he seems to reply with a half raised eyebrow and a small tilt of the head. The girl sighs in exasperation and pushes back her untamable hair.

The old woman next to you whispers conspiratorially "That's Hermione Granger" you nod your head out of politeness. You already knew who it was. She carries on "They say that she is the brains of the trio, that they would be nothing with out her". You nod again, despite knowing that part of the previous statement was incorrect.

You look back to the stage, the taller boy seems uncomfortable, as though he wishes to be somewhere else. You wonder why they are here, after all, they hate the limelight and want to stay away from the public eye. You wonder if it were him who persuaded the others to come. He casts his eyes across the room and you wonder what he is thinking at that very moment. His eyes seem to drift to one constant spot, you twist slightly to follow his line of sight, there is a table piled high with food. You smile, realising that no matter his heroics, or his level of importance. The most important thing on his mind, is lunch. He tears his eyes away wistfully, yawns lazily and shoves his hands deep into his pockets.

The woman next to you whispers again "He is Ronald Weasley" she nods her head in his direction "He is what they call the body to Hermione's brains, he keeps them together". You hum noncommittally and turn away.

The boy in the middle of Ron and Hermione starts to fidget. It looks as though he is fighting against natural instinct. He gives in to instinct and his hand reaches up to his head where he tugs it through his hair, leaving it messier than it was before. Hermione, who has gone back to her book, reaches up with a bored expression and pulled his arm down without once looking up from the page. Ron chuckled at the gesture, wiggling his eyebrows at Hermione who lets out a soft giggle that carries across the hall. The boy in the middle smiles broadly at their antics and wraps an arm around each of them. An action which they both imitate seconds later.

The woman beside you prods you in the side "I bet I don't need to tell you who he is do I?" you shake your head, no you don't need to be told, everyone know who he is, you'd have to of been living under a rock not to know he is. The woman opens her mouth, and you know she is going to tell you anyway, in spite of you knowing. "That is Mister Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the heart of their little group" she says fondly, her eyes sparkle with tears as she whispers "He saved us all".

You look at her closely, and suddenly realise, that she's not just an old woman, she's also, a wife, a mother, a sister and a daughter, and she is just as much a part of this as you are.

You reach out and take her hand, placing the one covered in wrinkles and aging spots, between your own young, smooth skinned one, "No" you whisper "They saved us all".

You look back up to the stage, tossing your flame coloured hair over your shoulder. The man has stepped away from the stage and made room for the three of them. In perfectly synchronised steps they make their way to the podium. They take a deep breath and as one begin what you assume to be a perfectly rehearsed speech, "Ladies and Gentlemen..."

You drown out the sounds of their voices and look away from them into the crowd, stopping on each face assembled there. You are not surprised by the tears streaming down faces, nor with the looks of adoration and respect. But you are drawn to the people in this particular room. People who have come from all walks of life; people who are rich and poor, of mixed religions, races, genders and sexuality.

And as you gaze at the intently focused faces you realise, that although you will never properly fit into their trio of inside jokes, silent speech and shared memories. You will always fit into this crowd, you will always know its pain, fear, courage and joy. And you realise that its okay not to be a part of their triangle, because you are part of a different shape, full of friends relations and loved ones, and they are as much of a part of you as you are a part of them.

Together you are one, and right now that seems better than anything else.

A/N: I got the inspiration for this fic from quote on YouTube, it fit perfectly, and provided me nothing but inspiration. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave me a review, it only takes a minute and I really appreciate it. xx


End file.
